


Sext Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Sexting, no narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia wakes with a need, and all she can do is text Ymir and let her know. Ymir is more than happy to wake up and assist however she can.





	Sext Me

**Author's Note:**

> again, another thing intended to be long but i have not the care to sit down and try to continue this. at least i havent deleted it

**Historia** :   
Ymir, you still awake?

**Ymir** :   
Mm yeah. barely. what’s up baby?

**Historia** :   
Well…  
I’m sorry

**Ymir** :   
it’s okay sweetheart, i’m always here when you need to talk

**Historia** :   
It’s not serious but  
I’m so horny

**Ymir** :   
ooh. need me to come over?

**Historia** :   
No, parents are home

**Ymir** :   
need it here then?

**Historia** :   
God, please

**Ymir** :   
;) okay baby  
are you in bed right now?

**Historia:**  
Yeah

**Ymir:**  
ok. so, imagine me in bed with you right now. we’re naked, pressed up tightly against each other

**Historia:**  
Mmm

**Ymir:  
** How do you want it, baby?

**Historia:  
** Fast and hard, I’m so wet

**Ymir:**  
jesus fuck ok im  
ok lets do this

**Historia:  
** Please baby

**Ymir:  
** imagine me there

**Historia:  
** Mm

**Ymir:  
** running my fingers along your soft tummy. are you touching yourself?

**Historia:**  
Yeah.

**Ymir:**  
what are you doing?

**Historia:**  
Rubbing my clit. Wish you were here to do it for me.

**Ymir:**  
fuck me too baby. i’d fuck you so hard right now.

**Historia:**  
God, Ymir. I’m dripping.

**Ymir:** __  
i certainly am too now  
i so badly wanna be there, my tongue on your clit, two fingers deep inside of you

**Historia:**  
Babyyyy I need to come so bad.

**Ymir:**  
fuck it, im on my way

**Historia:  
** Hurry…

 


End file.
